narutochroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Shimura
Rei Shimura is a genin level kunoichi from Konohagakure (previously Iwagakure), and is jinchuuriki to the yonbi Son Goku. 'Personal' *Birthday: May 8th (Taurus) *Age: 13 *Gender: Female *Blood Type: O- *Classification: Close range combat/Taijutsu, Jinchuuriki *Affiliation: Konohagakure *Team: ? *RANK: Genin *Clan: Shimura Clan *Nature Type: Earth Release, Fire Release, eventually mastery over Lava. 'FAMILY' Ryosuke Shimura (Father, ???) Yuri Kamizuru (Mother, presumably deceased) Danzo Shimura (Grand Uncle) 'Background' Rei Shimura was born to Ryosuke Shimura and Yuri Kamizuru, a kunoichi from Iwagakure's prestiged bloodline that has birthed 3 out of 4 Tsuchikages. Ryosuke met Yuri on a mission to Iwagakure, but failed to keep in touch when she announced pregnancy. Born of parents from both The Land of Fire and Iwagakure, Rei was a prime choice for the compatibility of the Yonbi's next Jinchuuriki and thus he was sealed inside her when the previous Jinchuuriki's time had come to pass. Rei was raised by her single mother for the first 10 years of her life in Iwagakure, until her mother never returned from an S-Ranked mission and was presumed dead by her colleagues. Her body hasn't been found. She was sent to live in Konoha under her only known living direct relative, Danzo Shimura, who then was assigned to be a ward of the state and has lived alone since. It has been 3 years since coming to Konoha, and Rei has adjusted fairly well. 'Appearance' Rei has wavy deep red/burgundy colored hair. She has a side cut, and her hair is pulled up into a messy high ponytail, and her bangs are swept over to the right. Her somber eyes are also red, but not as dark as her hair. She has fair skin that is easily freckled from sun exposure. Rei is tall for a girl, and has an average build. She wears bandages on her hands up to her shoulders, and bandages on her legs ending above her knees. She wears a short pale green colored sleeveless dress, that has slits at the thighs for easier movement during taijutsu. Standard blue genin ninja shoes, and blue Konoha headband. 'Personality' Rei has a knack for getting into mischief, and trouble with her superiors (when she's caught). She's inherently curious, and dislikes being treated as a genin. Rei can be considered rough around the edges and quite blunt, but she warms up quite nicely once she gets to know someone. When Rei is upset you can expect at least one punch to be thrown. Rei is a very emotional fighter, for better or for worse. She isn't well at controlling her emotions, just as she isn't well at controlling her chakra. 'Abilities' Her father hailing from The Land of Fire, and her mother of a prestigious Iwagakure bloodine. Rei has control over both Fire and Earth releases, albeit sloppily and unrefined. As any child junchuuriki she struggles with control of her Bijuu and the power it grants her, therefor she relies heavily on Taijutsu which allows her to have greater control over her abilities. Eventually she will learn to combine both releases and incorporate it into her Taijutsu. Her signature jutsus are Rock Armour, Lion Barrage, and Earth Release: Stone Fist. 'Ninja Stats' *Ninjutsu techniques: Average *Genjutsu techniques: Horrible *Taijutsu arts techniques: Talented *Kekkei Genkai traits: Lava Release *Intelligence: Above Average *Strength of your body's muscles: Talented *Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Talented *Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Average *Stamina amount: Gifted (Son Goku) *Constitution well you can take a hit: Average *Chakra Control for medical ninja: Below Average Trivia Rei's favorite foods are unagi and takoyaki, her least favorite is monkfish. Rei isn't smart with money and spends most of her mission commissions impulsively and on aesthetic accessories.